


Reunión

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Fluff, Japón medieval, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, ShikiRikka, Vamos a empezar el año con cursilerías, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Aprovechando la distracción de sus familias, Shiki y Rikka se escabullen entre la oscuridad de la noche para tener su propia reunión íntima de año nuevo.





	Reunión

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero la hayan pasado bien.
> 
> No podía dejar de comenzar el año con algo cursi de mi ShikiRikka consentido... A pesar de que tengo una semana sin dormir bien (es horrible lo que vivo) le puse mucha dedicación y cariño a esta historia sencilla.
> 
> Espero les agrade, y que esta sea la primera historia de muchas en este 2019~

**.**

**.**

En el momento adecuado, sin apuro pero a la espera con ansias, Rikka abandona el salón de su propio hogar en el que su familia se encuentra reunida celebrando el nuevo año. Nadie nota su ausencia, como es de esperarse, y su salida es satisfactoria. Se pasa por su habitación y se encamina al espejo, aprovechando de llevar a su lugar algunos cabellos rebeldes y de acomodar un poco las flores en su cabeza, siendo este un tocado especial que se colocó con mucho esmero e ilusión, después de todo es un día especial. Se fija después en su rostro, pensando si era buena idea retocar su leve maquillaje… Sabe que no lo necesita, pero Dios, ha estado esperando tanto por ese momento que desea lucir mejor que nunca. Al final, sólo humecta sus labios con un poco de brillo que les dio vida. Toma su abrigo, colocándoselo alrededor del kimono fino y delicado que lleva puesto, y protege sus manos con un par de guantes suaves. Da un último vistazo al espejo y presencia su propia sonrisa, está feliz de que cada vez falte menos para su tan añorado encuentro.

Los pasillos de su hogar están desolados, iluminados por unas pocas lámparas que se mecen con la brisita de la noche, y Rikka no se distrae de su cometido. Una vez afuera, apenas girado el rostro hacia un lado, nota a unos cuantos pasos más allá a una figura conocida, quien lo espera. Su corazón da un aleteo y la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancha. No esperando más, ha sido suficiente ya, se le acerca con pasos silenciosos y largos.

Cuando están lado a lado, Rikka llama la atención de la otra persona colocando una mano delicadamente sobre su brazo. Este se gira y Rikka pierde el aire por un momento al presenciar el brillo violeta de sus obres, como los suyos rosas seguro lucen también, un destello único que los dos comparten. No hay palabras, no tienen mucho tiempo, y Shiki ofrece su brazo, en el que Rikka se aferra cómodamente, para marcharse… Escabullirse entre la oscuridad de la noche, acompañados por la luz tenue de la luna menguante de año nuevo.

El camino es corto, las calles se encuentran casi desiertas para su fortuna, y en pocos minutos se encuentran en su destino, privado y alejado. Son recibidos por la luz de una serie de luciérnagas, que encienden y apagan singularmente, y ambos atraviesan el jardín sin perder detalle de su alrededor. Dentro, el calor los envuelve y un par lámparas son encendidas por Shiki, dando estas una iluminación tenue y agradable a la sala, y es entonces que Rikka se percata de lo que los esperaba… En el salón, pequeño pero perfecto para ambos, hay una mesita preparada con alcohol y aperitivos y decorada con flores rojizas y velas del mismo color… Un ambiente muy romántico, piensa Rikka en su ensoñación. A pesar de ser planificado en conjunto, con anticipación y esmero, Shiki ha trabajado un poco más por sorprenderlo.

Es Shiki quien saca a Rikka de su trance cuando retira su abrigo y sus guantes, caballeroso y amoroso, pues ya no los necesita con la calidez de la estancia. Y hecho eso, con Shiki también dejando su abrigo en su lugar, guía a Rikka de la mano hasta tomar asiento uno muy junto a otro.

Meses han pasado desde su último encuentro, sus citas discretas y altamente significativas para los dos, donde sólo se comunicaban a través de cartas que a veces tardaban en llegar, y Rikka siente que todo ahora es como un sueño. Estuvo de viaje por una temporada, extrañando cada día a Shiki, y ya que lo tiene a su lado, con este tomando de su mano y dedicándole aquella mirada afectuosa que no deja de derretirlo, piensa que valió la pena la espera… Sabe que su lugar, que algo más que su propio hogar, es estar donde Shiki se encuentra, acompañándolo como su otra mitad. Por supuesto, para Shiki es igual… Como su mutuo amor.

A pesar de pertenecer a familias tan opuestas, dedicadas a cuestiones tan distintas, coincidir no fue imposible. Un encuentro casual e inesperado que bastó una sonrisa gentil de Rikka y una mirada sincera de Shiki para cautivar al otro. El primer encuentro significó mucho, pero fue en su segundo cruce que decidieron intentar algo nuevo, arriesgarse al repentino interés y atracción. Agendaron salidas, reuniones modestas y agradables que después se convirtieron en citas de enamorados, donde cayeron por el otro cada vez. Entonces, los verdaderos sentimientos fueron confesados y correspondidos; el hilo rojo los une y nada ni nadie puede cambiar su destino.

Y ahí están los dos, un largo tiempo después de haber dado sus propios nombres, tomando la oportunidad que se les fue brindada para reunirse nuevamente… A escondidas, sin decir ni una palabra a alguien más, siendo cómplices de su pequeña y maravillosa historia de amor. Saben que en algún momento eso tan bonito que tienen debe salir a la luz, los secretos no pueden ser guardados para siempre, así que se preparan para enfrentar lo que sea. Pero hoy, con un nuevo año dando inicio, no pensarán en eso sino en recuperar el tiempo perdido…

El alcohol sobre la mesa es traído por Rikka de su último viaje (una bebida característica de la zona que visitó y que desea que Shiki pruebe) y destapa la jarra dejando libre su particular aroma. Shiki lo mira expectante al percibirlo, como un niño pequeño frente a un juguete nuevo, y Rikka le sirve sin reprimir una risita. Llena su tazón también y ambos se encuentran en un brindis, en celebración por su exitosa reunión y deseando más ratos así… De ser posible, que lo fueran todos los días. Una vida juntos es lo que sueñan y no dejarán de luchar hasta hacerlo realidad.

Sorban el alcohol a la vez y Shiki se muestra contento, el sabor es un poco fuerte pero desciende por su garganta dejándole una sensación gustosa, y Rikka no se pierde de su expresión pues esperó mucho por ello. Hay un agradecimiento por parte de Shiki y Rikka sabe que no sólo es por el alcohol, así que le sonríe con su corazón acelerado y un rubor tintado en sus mejillas.

Entonces, en ese momento sus miradas se pierden entre sí y, persuadidos por la estancia tan cálida y acogedora y su burbuja de amor ahora más acentuada, la distancia se corta. El contacto de sus labios es suave al principio, un poco tímido también, y rápidamente el beso se profundiza y se prolonga. Se abrazan, se aferran al otro como su único salvavidas, y al faltar el aire sólo se separan por unos instantes antes de dar paso a otro beso.

Cuando la serie de besos llega a su fin (al menos por ahora) Rikka descansa cómodamente sobre el pecho de su amado, con este abrazando su cintura con delicadeza, sumergidos en una charla casual mientras disfrutan de la bebida. Anécdotas, experiencias, planes a corto y largo plazo… Siempre con palabras sinceras, sin cohibirse y sin distorsiones, como el par de confidentes que son. Se escuchan, se entienden y se aconsejan… Porque compartir con el otro, sobre todo cuestiones que no harían con alguien más, los ayuda a liberarse.

La noche sigue su curso y ninguno de los dos muestra signos de cansancio, pues el momento ameno es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, mucho menos de aburrimiento. Y cuando el alba se asoma, remplazando poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche, los dos se ponen de pie y de la mano salen al jardín…

La vista es hermosa, incluso mágica, y saben que lo es más por estar compartiéndola. Y Rikka se apega al brazo de Shiki, observándolo ahora, y sus miradas se encuentran casi en seguida. Hay una sonrisa compartida, casi diminuta, y Rikka deja salir un “te amo” en un susurro dulce y lleno de amor…. Shiki, siendo más de acciones que de palabras, lo besa transmitiéndole lo mucho que lo ama también.

Por ahora sólo podían disfrutar su amor resguardados de cualquier mirada, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que le gritaran al mundo que ambos se pertenecen. Y en este nuevo año, hay fortuna para los dos y sus sinceros, puros y profundos sentimientos.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia.


End file.
